Tenkai Ponies
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: In episode 28 of Tenkai Knights, when Toxsa tries to use the Portal Weapon on Slyger, it hits Toxsa instead. That caused the 4 boys to get sent to Equestria. Will the boys ever get home? Will Chooki Develop feelings for Rainbow Dash. Possible ChookDash shipping. Characters: Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Mane 6, Spike, Discord.


**Hello people, I have been wanting to do this for a while and now I'm doing it, a Tenkai Knights and MLP crossover. It's set in the middle of episode 28 of Tenkai Knights when Toxsa tries to use the Portal Weapon on Slyger but misses. Okay, here we go.**

* * *

"It's hard to believe this is really you Bravenwolf, your structure is so limp and puny." Slyger said as he was keeping a strong grip on Guren's wrist. "Keep fighting Guren!" Chooki shouted. "Yeah, kick him in the gear box!" Ceylan shouted encouragingly. "Guren, is that what they call you on this planet? Even your name is puny." Slyger said. "At least I'm not ugly." Guren said back, causing Slyger to smirk. "Let him go four eyes!" Toxsa shouted holding the Portal Weapon in his hands, aiming at Slyger. That caused Slyger to turn his head to look at the green haired boy. "Toxsa! You're here, with something." Guren shouted curiosly "Your about to be deleted Slyger!" Toxsa shouted pulling the trigger on the Portal Weapon. Yet nothing happened. For he forgot that Mr. White told him it would delay before firing. "What happened?" Toxsa said as he looked at the small device and pressed the trigger a few more times, yet again, nothing happened. "Deleted?!" Slyger ask shouted letting go of Guren's wrist before he started running towards Toxsa. Toxsa panicked and threw the device at Slyger. But instead of hitting something unknown, the device fired and hit Toxsa inthe chest, throwing him back and knocking him out. "Toxsa!" Guren, Chooki, and Ceylan shouted all at once. "Well, I guess that's one down, and three to go." Slyger smirked turning back to the 3 boys. Toxsa's core brick started to glow, but brighter than ever. The glow from his core brick ignited the other boys core bricks.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Chooki asked shouted. Their core bricks glow brighter. Then each of the boys were enveloped in a light of their respected colors. "What's happening?" Ceylan shouted questionably. Then, in a flash, the 4 boys were gone. "Well, not what I was expecting, but my job is done." Slyger said before he froze in place. It wasn't just him, the whole town of Benham City froze in place. People were frozen in place. Kids about to get ice- cream, frozen. Pedestrians crossing the street, frozen. Everything was just, frozen in time.

_Somewhere in Equestria,_

_Ceylan's POV,_

I was in a dense forest, a dark dense forest. My eyes started to flutter open. I was surrounded by dense trees, coated with vines and moss. "Ugh, where am I?" I said to myself. I tried to stand up but failed. "Ow, I think I sprained my everything." I said. I looked at my arm to see if anything was broken. I didn't see my arm, instead I saw a Dodger blue hoof. "Ahhhh! Ok, that's just weird, a lot weirder than my first time on Quarton." I said. I saw a puddle and commando crawled over to it. I looked at my reflection. I still had my normal blue eyes, my goggles, and my normal hairstyle. My face was differently shaped and also Dodger blue. My body was that of a small horse. I had a cerulean blue tail. There was also a picture of a laughing smiley face behind a picture of my core brick on my flank. What surprised me most of all was the fact that I had wings. I looked at my right foreleg and saw my communicator watch **(I don't know what it's called, so I'll just call it that) **I also looked around and saw three others who looked sort of like me. One of them was an electric crimson earth pony colt with crimson and black mane and tail. He had a picture of a of a red core brick and a book on his flank. The second one was an electric yellow Pegasus with a bronze ponytail with and icterine yellow tuft in the front. He had a bronze and yellow tail. He had a picture of a soccer ball behind a yellow core brick. The last one was a green earth pony colt with a spiky cadium green mane and tail. He had a black bandanna with a yellow lightning bolt on his haed. On his flank was a video game controller and a green core brick. "Oh geeze. Guren, Chooki, Toxsa. Wake up." I said shaking them. Guren started to fidget, then opened his eyes. "Hey Guren." I said. "What, Ceylan? Is that you?" Guren asked stuttering. "Who else?" I said. "Good point. You wake up Chooki, and I'll wake up Toxsa." Guren said walking over to Toxsa. "Toxsa, wake up." Guren said shaking Toxsa. "Come on Wakamei, 5 more minutes." Toxsa muttered in his sleep. "Someone beat your high score." Guren lied. That caused Toxsa to jolt awake. "Alright who is it?! Let me at'em!" Toxsa shouted. "Gu-, Guren? Is that you?" Toxsa asked. "Yep." Guren said. "Well, I see that you're awake too." Chooki said. "Hey Chook." Guren said.

_No POV,_

A low growl started to sound in the dense trees. "Um, what was that?" Ceylan asked. The growling got louder. "Does anybody else see the glowing eyes?" Guren asked. He was right. There was a pair of glowing yellow eyes peeking at them through the darkness. Then, a large creature jumped out of the darkness. The creature looked like a wolf made out of leafs and branches. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Toxsa said. They all closed their eyes waiting for the final blow, yet it never came. All they heard was *CRASH* and *SNAP*. They all opened their eyes. Standing in front of them was a light blue Pegasus with a tom-boyish rainbow mane and tail. She had magenta eyes and a picture of a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Chooki said. "Hey, it was no problem. Name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow said. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Who are you?" Guren stepped up and said "My name is Guren Nash." Guren said. "I'm Ceylan Jones." Ceylan said. "Toxsa Dalton." Toxsa said. "And I'm Chooki Mason." Chooki said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, but were you doing out here in the Ever Free Forest?" Rainbow asked. "We just wanted to do some exploring." Toxsa lied. "Well, let's get out of here." Rainbow said. "Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps."

**Well, that chapter is done it took me two days. I was listening to music while typing this chapter. Also if you have seen my profile pic, that is my Senegal Parrot Pappy. I love him so much. And this may sound weird, but if you need advice about your bird(if you have one) ask me through Private Messaging. Bye **


End file.
